Algún día Es demasiado tarde
by Clan AFY
Summary: Cuando tienes problemas con el amor, la mejor decisión que puedes tomar, es hablar con una persona a la que le tengas confianza... A veces oír una historia puede darte la respuesta que buscas... / [SAINARU] [Mpreg] [Muerte de personaje]


**TITULO:** "Algún día" Es demasiado tarde. (Portada en Facebook)

 **AUTORA:** Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

 **RESUMEN:** Cuando tienes problemas con el amor, la mejor decisión que puedes tomar, es hablar con una persona a la que le tengas confianza...

A veces oír una historia puede darte la respuesta que buscas...

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** Todos los públicos.

 **CATEGORÍA:** NARUTO

 **PAREJAS:** SaiNaru

 **GENERO:** Drama, Tragedia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Mpreg, Muerte de personaje.

 **.**

 **Yukihana:** Espero les guste es one-shot

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LA REFLEXIÓN "LA CHICA DE LOS CD"**

.

* * *

 **\- "Algún día" Es demasiado tarde. -**

* * *

.

-Tu hijo es un maravilloso niño, Naru…-dijo mientras acariciaba la superficie de la pintura con la yema de sus dedos.

Se alejó un poco para apreciar la pintura; un hermoso retrato de un doncel rubio ojos azules, con marcas en sus mejillas y tez acanelada, sentado en un sillón rojo sonriendo mientras acariciaba con ternura su panza, con 8 meses de embarazo. El cuadro transmitía el inmenso amor que el doncel sentía por el bebé.

-¡Sensei! -el llamado de varios niños lo atrajo a la realidad.

-¡En un momento salgo! ¡Vayan sacando sus materiales para que continúen con sus pinturas! -grito.

Obteniendo como respuesta un _"Si"_ sonoro de los niños a los que les daba clases, del otro lado de aquella puerta. Tomo de nuevo la tela con la que cubría tan bello retrato hecho por él, para después envolverlo y acomodarlo en lugar donde pasara desapercibido y es que aquel cuadro era su mayor tesoro. Era el segundo y únicos recuerdos que tenia de aquella persona a la que amo, y amaría por siempre. Después de limpiar una lágrima traviesa que se liberó de sus ojos, y es que solo recordar a aquel hermoso doncel era suficiente para hacer que siempre se recriminara su indecisión, salió de la habitación para empezar con su día de enseñanza.

La clase de arte transcurrió de manera normal, hasta que después de cuatro horas más tarde llegó la hora de retirarse. Fue en ese momento en que noto a su alumno preferido -en secreto-, no tenía su habitual sonrisa, se le notaba decaído, pensativo. El nombre del menor era Narumi, un dulce niño de 12 años, al cual había conocido desde antes de que naciera y del cual desde que nació estuvo al pendiente ya que era muy allegado a su padre doncel.

 **...**

Un pequeño varón pelinegro de 12 años, ojos azules, piel nívea, y dos marquitas en las mejillas simulando pequeños bigotes, se encontraba mirando por la ventana de aquel estudio de pintura, su abuela tardaría en pasar a recogerlo en esta ocasión por lo que no tenía gran prisa en recoger las herramientas que utilizo en la clase.

Soltó un gran suspiro una vez que se sintió solo en el aula y es que al fin se sintió libre de expresar, no comprendía porque le costaba tanto ser más expresivo con personas fuera de su familia, pero era algo natural en él. Su abuela le decía que probablemente se debía a que su padre fue así. Su historia era un poco trágica pero no por ello se deprimía, era conocido por su actitud positiva ante cualquier situación. Nunca conoció a sus padres los cuales murieron desde antes de que naciera; su padre varón según lo contado por sus abuelos, murió en un accidente a los pocos meses en que sus padres se enteraron del embarazo, por otra parte, su padre doncel murió el día en que él nació. Su papi doncel le concedió su vida y era por ello mismo que siempre intentaba ver lo bueno de la vida.

-¿Que sucede Narumi?

Salto levemente en su lugar al oír la voz de su profesor, y es que por estar sumergido en pensamientos no noto que no estaba solo. Cambio rápidamente su expresión, la cual no debía ser buena, por su habitual sonrisa. No quería preocupar a su profesor, y es que aquel hombre era un padre para él, siempre dispuesto a ayudarlo y apoyarlo, aun cuando no tenían ninguna relación sanguínea. Desde que tenía memoria, el mayor siempre estuvo a su lado, siendo viejo amigo de sus abuelos.

-¿De qué habla Sai-sensei? -fingió ignorancia al momento de sonreír.

-Has estado muy raro en clases...

Sai Ne era un varón de 35 años, ojos y pelo negro, piel pálida y un gran pintor, reconocido en todo el mundo por sus obras de artes tan vivas, que transmitían claramente el sentimiento que el pintor quería transmitir. Pero lo más sorprendente es que a pesar de la fama que lo respaldaba, el artista se dedicaba solamente a enseñar a pequeños niños, recluido en Japón en vez de vivir en algún país de Europa, continente de las bellas artes. Lo que nadie sabía es que tenía una razón personal y muy importante por la cual vivía solo haciendo algunos encargos y con su escuela de arte.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. -afirmo el mayor, era consciente que no sea fácil hacer hablar al contrario a pesar de la edad.

-Se equivoca. Todo está igual. -aseguro el menor.

-Sé que no quieres preocupar a tus abuelos, pero ¿no puedes confiar en mí? -pregunto con la esperanza de que el menor cediera.

-No, no es eso...

-Confía en mí. Si puedo ayudarte sabes que lo hare.

El pequeño lo miro directamente a los ojos, debatiéndose internamente si tratar un tema tan embarazoso como consideraba lo que lo atormentaba. Y es que en su opinión era un tema un tanto tonto comparado con otras cosas, pero que en verdad lo estaba haciendo perder hasta el sueño. A Sai se perdió en la mirada del menor, siendo que le gustaba el color azul de los ojos del pequeño y es que eran iguales a los de su padre doncel. Aquellos ojos que...

-Creo... Creo que estoy enamorado...-la confesión del pequeño saco de su letargo al mayor.

Narumi bajo la cabeza en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Al final había decidido confiar en el mayor, ya que no quería preocupar a sus abuelos, los cuales se desvivían por atenderlo.

-¿Y eso es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? -pregunto Sai con una sonrisa divertida, se le hacía tierno el gran lio que se hacia el pequeño por algo tan bello como el amor.

-Sí, es que no sé qué debo hacer. -confesaba el menor aun con la mirada baja, le avergonzaba su indecisión.

-¿Quién es? -pregunto el pintor con un tono compresivo, invitando a su alumno a tomar asiento junto a él.

Era común que en ocasiones Narumi se quedara por varias horas con él después de clases, debido a que sus abuelos trabajaban en su negocio personal. Él mismo se había ofrecido a cuidarlo, era la única manera en que podía ayudar en su cuidado, tener a su lado a ese pequeño era como tener a su viejo amigo, además de que siempre había visto a Narumi como un hijo.

-Ai...

Sai boqueo un poco al no saber qué decir, al oír el nombre de uno de los donceles en su grupo de alumnos. Nunca se esperó aquella declaración; todo debido a que el doncel y el varón enfrente de él, se la pasaban peleando a cada rato. Parecían perro y gato, nunca de acuerdo en nada. Si uno decía negro el otro blanco, si uno decía día el contrario noche. Sí y no. Viejo contra nuevo. Siempre intentando declararle la guerra al contrario.

-¡Wao! -fue lo único que pudo decir al salir de la primera impresión.

-¡Sensei!

-Perdón, perdón. -repetía mientras intentaba borrar la gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y porque no te confiesas? -pregunto retomando la seriedad de la conversación.

-Me gusta pero no me atrevo a confesarme. ¿Qué tal si me rechaza? ¿O se burla de mí? -pregunta el varoncito con gran seriedad.- No es como si nos lleváramos tan bien.

-Bueno, eso es culpa tuya, siempre estás buscando pleito con él. -le recordó Sai.

-Me molesta que le haga más caso a los demás que a mí. -alego con un puchero, sintiendo vergüenza de nuevo por su comportamiento.

Continuaron hablando de las cosas que el pequeño sentía y por qué se comportaba de esa manera, llegando siempre a la conclusión que todo lo hacía por llamar la atención del pequeño doncel, el cual contestaba del mismo modo competitivo debido a la provocación del varoncito.

-Confiésate y cambia tu actitud. De ese modo es mejor. -aconsejo Sai comiendo una galleta.

Durante la pequeña plática había hecho algunos aperitivos para ambos, preparando té y leche para acompañar.

-Tal vez lo haga algún día cuando nos llevemos...

-Narumi...-el pequeño miro al contrario fijamente al oír su tono de voz más serio.- Quiero contarte una pequeña historia...

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto? -pregunto el pequeño confuso por el cambio de tema.

-Es una historia triste y que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. El protagonista se enamoró de alguien pero por miedo a muchas cosas nunca lo confeso. Quiero que lo escuches y pienses por ti mismo lo que harás, ¿aceptas?

El pequeño confiando en su profesor asintió. Sai era un ejemplo a seguir y si él le decía que la historia lo ayudar aria a tomar una decisión, lo escucharía por completo.

-Bien, escucha...

 **Había una vez un doncel que nació siendo muy frágil y que al crecer le detectaron cáncer. Un cáncer que no tenía cura, ni marcha atrás. Con 17 años era el doncel más hermoso y envidiado por muchos, con el cabello rubio, ojos color zafiro…**

-¡Igual que mi papi! -dijo el menor levantando la mano y con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, tienes razón. Aunque tu papi tenia bigotes como tú, ¿verdad? -pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa y señalando las marcas que tenía el menor en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes.

-Sí. -contesto feliz, le gustaba hablar de su papi.

Sus abuelos siempre se emocionaban y se llenaban de gran alegría cuando le hablaban de su papi, le contaban lo mucho que lo amaba aun cuando estaba en su pancita y alguna que otra anécdota sobre las veces que lo escuchaban hablándole con él.

-Entonces pongamos que este doncel también las tenía. ¿Te parece?

-¿Eso no es contra la historia?

-Mmm... No, además de que de este modo será más interesante... ¿no lo crees?

-Sí.

El varón retomo la historia una vez que el pequeño se acomodó para poner su total atención.

 **Era un hermoso doncel rubio de ojos azules y con tres marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes, era muy noble, inocente y alegre, aunque por muy sano y fuerte que parecía, él podía morir en cualquier momento… lo más sorpréndete es que este doncel albergaba vida en su interior, estaba embarazado de seis meses. Siempre vivió en su casa con sus padres, y las pocas veces que iba a la escuela nadie se le acercaba por su enfermedad, la ignorancia de todos decía:**

" _ **Si te acercas a él, te contagiaras…"**_

 **Un día en su segundo año de preparatoria, un joven varón se le acerco. Era el típico chico popular del cual todos estaban enamorados. Aquel chico se acercó al doncel con una amable sonrisa, comenzó a decirle lo muy lindo que era, y que deseaba ser su amigo. Algo que hizo al doncel, la persona más feliz de todos, era su primer amigo, y alguien muy guapo. Los días pasaron y ellos dos se hacían cada vez más cercanos, llego el punto que el doncel creyó estar enamorado, por lo que se confesó y se hicieron novios. Dando todo de su ser a aquel sujeto que considero su príncipe azul...**

 **Pero todo fue una farsa… aquel varón solo jugo con él. El maldito le contó que había hecho una apuesta con sus amigos de lo enamoraría y lo logro. Todo aquello dejo destruido al doncel, el cual comenzó a faltar a un más a la escuela. Se veía decaído y deprimido. Sus padres estaban preocupados por él, después de dos meses el doncel presento síntomas; vómitos y mareos…**

 **El rubio estaba embarazado. Para ser exactos, dos meses de embarazo. El doncel quiso caer de nuevo a la depresión pero sus padres lograron sacarlo de allí, lo ayudaron con el embarazo. El doncel amaba a su bebé no importaba que, no le importaba lo que dijera la gente y a pesar de que no había sido concebido con la entrega de amor mutuo, el nuevo papi sabía que el bebé no tenía culpa de nada… Los padres del rubio lo sacaron de la escuela preocupados debido a que le embarazo afectaba aún más la salud del menor, pero a pesar de los contras de los médicos, el doncel decidió seguir con su embarazo. En la escuela nunca dijeron la razón del repentino abandono pero todos pensaron que era porque su enfermedad había agravado, por lo que nadie le tomo importancia…**

-¿Y el varón que lo engaño? -pregunto el niño sintiendo el enojo contra aquel sujeto.

Sus abuelos le enseñaron que no se debía jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, no importaba el motivo. Con ese valor era obvio que no simpatizaba con aquel sujeto.

-Él tampoco le tomo importancia, después de todo solo había jugado con él. Por lo que no le importaba lo que le pasara después.

-Entonces… ¿nunca se enteró que tuvo un hijo?

-No… para el doncel y sus padres no tenía derecho de saberlo…-Sai había tomado un cuaderno de dibujo cercano y comenzó a hacer bosquejos para ilustrar su relato- El doncel desde entonces nunca volvió a salir de casa pero tanto tiempo encerrado tampoco era bueno; ya estaba cansado de su habitación por lo que decidió salir solo por una vez, ¿que podía pasar?

Narumi rio por la sonrisa juguetona de su profesor, así como el dibujo de una persona embarazada caminando por la calle. Al ser un bosquejo sencillo el dibujo del doncel no tenía ninguna cara testica perfecta, siendo un simple dibujo de cualquier persona.

 **Desde que dejo la escuela vivió encerrado en su casa, bajo el cuidado de su madre. Llego un momento en el que ya estaba harta y decidió salir por una vez. Pidió el permiso correspondiente a su mamá y ella aceptó, con cierta preocupación cuando se ofreció acompañarlo pero él se negó. Entendía que su hijo necesitaba aire fresco.**

 **No quería alejarse mucho de su casa por si algo ocurría, por lo que opto por caminar por una de las calles que más tiendas tenia cercana a su casa, de ese modo podría ver varias cosas en poco tiempo y sin alejarse tanto. Al pasar por una tienda de pinturas, algo llamo su atención en el aparador. Una pintura sencilla fue lo que lo invito a entrar al lugar, notando al poco tiempo la presencia de un varón de su edad de pelo negro detrás del mostrador, que lo observaba fijamente, lo que le provocó un gran sonrojo. ¡Amor a primera vista! Así lo clasificaron ambos jóvenes.**

 **Y mientras se acercaban para acortar la distancia, ninguno retiro la mirada del contrario temiendo perderse de algo. El encargado de la tienda sintió que estaba soñando cuando vio entrar al doncel, pensó estar viendo a un ángel. Sintiendo su corazón acelerarse conforme se acercaba al pequeño. Ninguno hablo hasta que escucharon el ruido de algún carro a las afueras del local, regresando a ambos a la realidad. El varón lo miró por fin con la seguridad de que aquel hermoso ser era real, y le dijo sonriente:**

" _ **¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"**_

 **Mientras el doncel pensaba que era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, contesto tartamudeando:**

" _ **Sí."**_ **-en realidad el pequeño no sabía que pedir, había entrado a la tienda solo por curiosidad-** _ **"¿Ehhh? mmm... ¿Me gustaría comprar una pintura?"**_

 **El varón rio un poco porque le pareció tierno que el doncel hablaba como si apenas pensara en ello, en vez de respuesta parecía en realidad una pregunta.**

" _ **Claro, hay muchas aquí, escoge la que quieras."**_

 **El doncel asintió y miro a su alrededor. Observando los diferentes cuadros que había. Tenía que llevarse algo o el varón se daría cuenta de su mentira y eso sería vergonzoso. Miro con detenimiento todas las pinturas hasta que una llamo su atención. Deteniéndose en una de un paisaje del mar… lo tomo entre sus manos. Era una pintura hermosa. Sin pensar mucho le indico al encargado que la compraría…**

" _ **¿Quieres que te lo envuelva?"**_

 **Preguntó el joven, sonriéndole de nuevo. Y es que el doncel parecía fascinado con el cuadro, gesto que le agradaba. Él era el autor de aquella obra. A cambio de encargarse de cuidar la tienda en ocasiones especiales, los dueños del lugar le permitían exponer sus pinturas.**

 **El rubio respondió que si quería que envolvieran el cuadro, por lo que el contrario fue al almacén para volver con el paquete envuelto y entregárselo. El doncel tomó el objeto y salió de la tienda después de agradecer. Se fue a su casa ya que no sentía necesidad de seguir vagando. Y desde ese día en adelante, visito la tienda todos los días para comprar una pintura. Volviéndose una rutina en la que el varón esperaba impaciente el llegado del hermoso ángel, el cual siempre compraba una pintura de la que él era autor y el otro no sabía. El varón siempre se los envolvía, para que luego que el doncel regresara a su casa lo guardara en el armario su nueva adquisición, lugar donde su familia no los encontraría tan fácil, temiendo que se enteraran de su nueva rutina y que no podía evitar desear.**

-Narumi… -llamo el mayor, deteniendo su historia por unos momentos. El menor lo miro- ¿Qué piensas del amor a primera vista?

-Mmm… no se… creo que cuando almas gemelas se encuentran es cuando ocurre el verdadero amor a primera vista, creo que desde que ven a su otra parte un sentimiento fuerte surge. -contesto seriamente el pequeño, había leído tantos libros sobre amor verdadero que eran de su papi, y que sus abuelos le dieron ya que era como una herencia de su progenitor. Era por aquellas historias que en verdad creía que existía un sentimiento tan fuerte que podía contra cualquier cosa, incluso la muerte.

-Entonces ¿crees que pueda ocurrir?

-Sí, pero supongo que solo ocurre cuando en verdad conoces a la persona indicada. Mi abuelita dice que todos éramos una alma completa antes de nacer y que se dividió en dos cuando llegamos a este mundo, por lo que pasamos nuestra vida buscando a la otra mitad. Yo en verdad creo en eso. -dijo con seguridad el pequeño.

Todos los días veía a sus abuelos demostrarse su amor con palabras sinceras, así como verlos sonreír por estar con la persona amada. Ellos eran la muestra de un amor verdadero ante sus ojos.

-Ya veo. Me gusta esa creencia.

-Jejé. Mi abuelita es la mejor. -dijo el menor con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, continuemos...- el mayor sonrió levemente y revolvió los cabellos negros del chico.- Como dije...

 **El doncel iba cada día con el pretexto de comprar algún cuadro para su casa, para el cuarto del bebé, para regalar o cualquier cosa. Y siendo honestos, no era como si el varón se molestara, por el contrario, agradecía que con cada nuevo día volvería a ver a su ángel. Después de dos semanas de hacer eso a diario, al doncel se le terminaron los pretextos. Pensó en dejar de ir aunque le doliera, pero no quería que el varón lo considerara un acosador. Pero un descubrimiento le dio la oportunidad de ir sin ser considerado alguien peligroso. Se enteró que los cuadros que había comprado eran hechos por el varón. Y eso le dio la idea de pedirle al varón que hiciera un cuadro grande, de algún paisaje que abarcara una de las paredes del cuarto de su bebé. El varón acepto al saber que el doncel iría a diario para ver el progreso del encargo.**

 **Con el tiempo ambos empezaron una conversación mientras el varón pintaba y el doncel observaba. Eran pequeñas pero eran amenas para ambos, mientras el menor observaba los diferentes colores que eran utilizados, dándole forma y sentimiento a lo que él le pedía al artista, mientras el encargado le platicaba la forma en que se podían hacer. Al principio solo era un:**

" _ **¿Cómo se encuentra?" "¿Cómo le fue en el día?" "¿Qué tal le va con el embarazo?"**_

… **Para después irse haciéndose más íntimas con el paso de las semanas…**

" _ **¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?" "¿Qué dice el medico sobre el bebé?"**_

… **Pero la que marcó la diferencia fue cuando el varón pregunto…**

" _ **¿Y el papá del bebé?"**_

… **Y es que en su opinión, una persona perfecta como lo era el doncel, no podía ser libre, y aun temiendo que fuera un doncel comprometido, tenía que saberlo.**

 **El doncel era un adolescente. Uno del que se había enamorado en tan poco tiempo pero temía confesarse. No sabía el estado civil del ángel rubio, poco le importaba el padre del bebé, él estaba más que seguro que amaría al bebé como suyo, ya lo hacía. Incluso se sintió el hombre más feliz cuando el doncel le permito sentir una vez como el bebé pateaba desde el interior.**

 **Una vez que el varón hizo aquella pregunta fue el fin de una conversación decente, el doncel dejo de ir a la tienda y el varón se sentía un estúpido por preguntar aquello. Y con tan solo ver la reacción del doncel supo que el desgraciado le había hecho algo, tal vez lo había abandonado o lo maltrataba, por lo que era de esperarse aquella reacción...**

 **El ángel a pesar de que no era tímido, y por el contrario era muy imperativo y alegre, jamás se atrevió a invitar a salir al varón de la tienda, y aunque trataba, no podía. En ese momento menos,** **ya que no sabía que decirle sobre el padre de su hijo, nunca tomo en cuanta que quizás no sería aceptado por su embarazo o que quizás el chico de la tienda lo tomaría como alguien fácil, jamás se detuvo a pensarlo y temía como reaccionaria la persona a la que había llegado a amar como no amo al sujeto que lo engaño.**

 **Un día la madre del doncel noto a su hijo diferente, su instinto le dijo que algo estaba mal. Todo debido a que lo veía cambiado, más alegre y vivaz desde que había comenzado a salir durante ciertas horas al día y de repente su hijo no salía y se mantenía recluido en su cuarto. Incluso había dejado la decoración del cuarto del bebé a medias. Charlo con su hijo y de esa manera la mujer se enteró de ese amor e intentó animarlo a que se atreviera a hablar con el varón sobre la verdad, que lo invitara a salir. Después de todo, su madre no quería que su hijo se privara del amor por un mal encuentro en el pasado… Así que después de dos semanas sin ver al encargado de la tienda, al siguiente día se armó de coraje y se dirigió al local.**

 **Como al inicio compró otra vez una pintura y también como al principio, el varón se fue a la trastienda a envolver el cuadro. Lo que marco una diferencia en ese día. Y es que esta vez durante la compra, ninguno hablo, todo era un ambiente tenso que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper. El varón regreso con la pintura, el doncel la tomo pregunto por su encargo y justo después de verlo, cuando se disponía a irse, el varón hablo…**

" _ **¿Te gustaría esperarme? Me gustaría hablar contigo…"**_

 **El doncel solo asintió con un gran sonrojo y salió de la tienda a petición del varón que comenzó a preparar todo para cerrar. Rápidamente el varón cerró la tienda y ambos fueron a una cafetería cercana para hablar…**

" _ **Perdóname..."**_ **El primero en hablar y disculparse fue el varón…** _ **"No quería hacerte sentir mal cuando pregunte"**_

" _ **No te preocupes. Tarde o temprano lo hubieras preguntado. Además no lo dijiste con mala intención, después de todo no sabes nada sobre mi…"**_

" _ **Pero me gustaría saberlo… eres una persona maravillosa."**_

" _ **Gracias…"**_ **El rubio le conto todo al varón, y gracias a aquello se volvieron más cercanos.**

 **Después de contar sobre el engaño que sufrió por el padre del bebé, el varón decidió animarlo, haciendo que le contara sobre aquella hermosa criatura que crecía en su interior. El embarazo del doncel había avanzado, le faltaban dos semanas para cumplir los nueve meses, muy pronto nacería, y el padre primerizo no podía ser más feliz por ello…**

 **En un momento en que el varón fue a pagar la cuenta, el doncel aprovecho para poner un papel con su número de teléfono en la mochila del varón. Lo suficiente oculto para que no lo encontrara hasta que llegara a su casa y sacara lo que había dentro.**

 **Pasaron los días en que el varón no volvió a ver al doncel, cada día abría el pequeño negocio con la esperanza de que en esa ocasión si apareciera, pero no sucedió. Se maldecía constantemente por no haberle preguntado durante aquella conversación su dirección o teléfono.**

-¿Pero no el doncel dejo su número? -la pregunto de Narumi interrumpió el relato que cada vez se le hacía más hermoso, era como una historia de los libros que leía.

-Sí. Pero lo que paso es que el doncel nunca conto, con que el varón no revisara su mochila todos los días. -contesto Sai con la mirada ausente- El varón solo revisaba sus cosas a profundidad hasta que no encontraba algo.

-Es un tonto. Si revisara sus cosas hubiera podido hablar con el doncel desde antes. -expreso el pequeño con seriedad.

-Sí, es un tonto...-El profesor rio ladinamente en acuerdo con lo dicho por su alumno.

 **Después de tres semanas el teléfono de la casa del doncel sonó, y contesto la mamá:**

" _ **¿Hola?"**_ **Se trataba justamente del varón de la tienda, el cual le preguntó por su hijo... y la madre desconsolada, comenzó a llorar mientras le decía:**

" _ **Mi hijo murió ayer"**_

 **Hubo un silencio prolongado. Difícil. Cortado por los lamentos de la madre al no poder contener la tristeza.**

 **Sin saber que más que hacer, el varón corto la llamada, su mundo se había hecho trizas. Había sido minutos atrás el hombre más feliz del mundo al haber encontrado el número telefónico de su hermoso y amado ángel. Incluso había preparado el primer tema que usaría; hablarle del avance que llevaba con el encargo. Pero de un momento a otro, literalmente había caído del cielo al infierno de un solo golpe.**

 **El doncel había muerto al no poder resistir el parto y es que su enfermedad lo tenía muy debilitado. Más tarde, la mamá entró en el cuarto de su hijo para recordarlo y revisar sus cosas. La habitación estaba arreglada justo como la había dejado el doncel. Comenzó por sus ropas, abrió el closet y para su sorpresa se encontró con varios objetos envueltos. Ni uno estaba abierto. Ni uno solo. Le causo curiosidad ver tantos y no se resistió. Tomo uno y se sentó sobre la cama para observarlo. Era un hermoso cuadro del mar. Tan hermoso que se quedó ensimismada sin quitar del todo la envoltura. Cuando lo hizo, un pedazo de papel, salió de entre el envoltorio y el cual tenía escrito...**

 _ **"Hola, eres muy hermoso. Me encantaría salir contigo. ¿Aceptas mi invitación?..."**_

 **Debido a la emoción, la madre abrió uno tras otro, y otro más, varios pedazos de papel fueron saliendo y decían lo mismo.**

-¿El varón puso los papeles? -pregunto Naru con ojitos humedecidos al saber que el doncel había muerto.

-Sí, los ponía al principio. Pero al no ver contestación de parte del doncel, supuso que eso era su rechazo. -contaba el pelinegro conteniendo el llanto- Aun así, le agradaba cuando veía al doncel en la tienda.

-¿Que paso después? -pregunto el pequeño al recordar un pequeño detalle.- ¿Que paso con el bebé?

 **La señora se quedó varios minutos observando los papelitos hasta que escucho un llanto. Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la que estaba a lado, abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa.**

" _ **¿Qué pasa bebé?"**_ **Se acercó a la cuna para tomar a su nieto en brazos. En cuanto el bebé se sintió en brazos dejo de llorar empezando a reír.**

" _ **Te pareces tanto a tu papi..."**_ **La mujer sonrió y regreso con el bebé en brazos al otro cuerpo, miro a la cama en donde dejo todas las pinturas que su hijo había comparado. Después de debatirse un rato decidió que los colocaría en toda la casa y los más bellos en el cuarto de su nieto recién nacido.**

 **Después de hacer eso, la señora vistió al bebé con su mejor ropa, la que su hijo había escogido en alguna ocasión, tomo la pañalera y salió de la casa. Camino hacia la tienda de la cual se enteró por medio de su hijo en alguna ocasión, y a pesar de que tenía el letrero de "cerrado", el lugar estaba abierto. Un poco indecisa decidió entre y al hacerlo, se encontró con el chico que su hijo le describió y con el que había estado hablando. El varón estaba llorando. Al verse descubierto por aquella mujer, el varón se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y sonrió.**

" _ **Bienvenida ¿necesita algo?"**_ **La mujer volvió a sonreír con calidez, se notaba a leguas que el contrario estaba muy triste y aun así se esforzaba por sonreír.** _ **"Lo siento, creí que puse el aviso de que estaba cerrado..."**_ **La mujer se acercó con el bebé en brazos y una sonrisa tranquila.**

" _ **En realidad, vine a presentarte a mi nieto. Aunque no estoy segura, si quisieras conocerlo."**_

 **El chico se sorprendió pero comprendió de inmediato de quienes se trataban. Salió detrás del mostrador y se acercó a la señora con el bebé, la mujer le mostro el rostro de su nieto. Honestamente el varón se decepción un poco al ver que el recién nacido no tenía el cabello rubio o la piel canela como el ángel que amo... pero eso cambio cuando el pequeño abrió sus ojitos, mostrando aquel tono azul que lo enamora simple vista de su progenitor, además...**

Naru sintió curiosidad del porque su profesor se le quedo viendo fijamente y en silencio, aun así se mantuvo callado esperando la continuación. Pero después de unos minutos en que la historia no fluía, hablo.

-¿Además...?

Sai le revolvió el cabello antes de regresar a la historia, negando con la cabeza haberse quedado soñando despierto.

 _ **"Se parece a él"**_ **Dijo el varón al reparar más detalladamente en las facciones del bebé y que eran similares al doncel.**

" _ **Si"**_ **... Ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio observando al pequeño.**

" _ **Es demasiado tarde… pero déjeme decirle que Amo a su hijo… él me enamoro"**_

 **Confeso el chico entre lágrimas cuando la madre y ahora abuela, le permitió sostener en brazos al bebé. La mujer empezó a derramar lágrimas mientras sonreía con calidez. Ella lo sabía.**

-¿Entonces no se quedaron juntos? Pensé que se quedarían juntos. -dijo el menor con un puchero, intentando ocultar la tristeza que sentía al saber el desenlace de tan hermosa historia.

-Si… yo también…-apoyo Sai con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero… Sai-sensei ¿Qué desea decirme al final? -pregunto el pequeño.

El profesor sonrió a la vez que le revolvía el cabello, al parecer aún era pronto para que entendiera la moraleja de aquella historia.

-Que así es la vida. No debemos esperar demasiado para decirle a ese alguien especial, lo que verdaderamente sentimos. Díselo hoy. ¡Hazlo ahora! "Mañana" o "algún día" puede ser muy tarde.

El pequeño varón medito las palabras de su profesor, ahora la historia cobraba sentido para él. De no haber tenido miedo ninguno de los dos protagonistas, hubieran podido vivir una historia de amor como una pareja.

-Entonces debo declararme a… él… -dijo con un sonrojo el menor.

-Así es. Y hazlo lo más rápido que puedas... porque como dije; nadie sabe que puede suceder al día siguiente.

-¿A sensei le paso? -pregunto el pequeño un tanto curioso por saber porque sentía que su profesor lo decía como algo personal.

-¿Ehhh? -Sai abrió los ojos ante la pregunta del pequeño, ¿había hablado de más? ¿El pequeño aguazul se dio cuenta de algo?

-¿A sensei le paso algo como a los protagonistas de la historia? -preguntó el pequeño, siendo más específico al ver que su profesor no entendió.

-Ah... Bueno, sí. Digamos que yo perdí al amor de mi vida por cobarde. -respondió Sai con una sonrisa triste.- Es por eso que tú no debes temer. Puede que el amor sea peligroso, dañino en ocasiones... pero es lo único que vale la pena en este mundo.

El sonido de la campana de la puerta abrirse atrajo la atención de ambos, observando como por la puerta entro una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos azul fuerte, la cual sonrió al ver a los dos varones sentados y hablando.

-Lamento la espera Naru~ ¿te portaste bien? -pregunto la mujer al recibir a su nieto en brazos después de que el menor saliera corriendo a su encuentro.

-Yo siempre me porto bien, abuela. -dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kushina-san. -saludo al darles alcance a los familiares.

-Buenos días Sai-kun. Lamento la demora.

-No se preocupe, me gusta cuidar de Narumi. -dijo el profesor colocando su mano en el cabello de su alumno.

-Si, a mí también me gusta estar con Sai-sensei.

-Me alegra escucharlo…

-Cierto, casi se me olvida. Esperen un momento. -dijo el mayor para segundos después, irse corriendo a la siguiente habitación y regresar con un regalo.- Es tuyo Narumi, espero te guste.

-¿Qué es? -pregunto muy curioso el pequeño recibiendo el paquete.

-Sorpresa.-respondió el mayor.

-Sai-kun, no te hubieras molestado.

-Está bien, solo quería darle algo. -la mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza al ver entender que sería imposible que el profesor de su nieto dejara de consentirlo.

-Gracias sensei. -el pequeño abrazo de la cintura al adulto, y es que aún era más bajito.

-No hay de qué. -el pelinegro mayor regreso el gesto- Vayan con cuidado. Nos vemos mañana Narumi.

-Claro sensei.

-Hasta luego Sai-kun…

Ambos familiares se fueron dejando al pelinegro en la puerta. Sai los despedía con un gesto de mano mientras observaba como se iba la familia, dio vuelta para adentrarse a su salón, donde daba clases de dibujo y es que la parte de arriba era su departamento.

...

-¿Y porque te vez tan feliz, Naru? -pregunto la mujer al oír incluso tararear una melodía a su nieto.

-Sai-sensei me ha contado una hermosa historia. -conto el pequeño, y es que aquel cuento se había vuelto

-¿En serio? -pregunto de nuevo la mujer mientras sostenía la mano de su nieto.- ¿De qué trataba?

-Sobre un hermoso doncel que tenía una enfermedad incurable, y que a los 17 años conoció a un maldito que lo engaño, y lo dejo embarazado pero gracias a eso conoció el verdadero amor con un pintor. Aunque al final ellos no quedan juntos. -la pelirroja mientras escuchaba a su nieto abrió los ojos con sorpresa deteniéndose de golpe.

Narumi miro curioso la reacción de su abuela, la cual a pesar de sonreír, tenía algunas lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Abuelita?

-Yo también he escuchado esa historia...-dijo la pelirroja.

Retomando rápidamente el camino, limpiándose las lágrimas para no preocupar a su nieto. Y es que nunca espero que Sai le contara aquella vieja historia a su nieto. Aquella historia que estaba grabada en el corazón de todos los involucrados.

-¿En serio? -pregunto el menor con los ojos brillosos, interpretando la reacción de la mujer como que la historia le gustaba.

-Sí. El final es triste pero puedes sentir el increíble amor que se tenían ambos. -dijo la mujer.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

De esa manera ambos retomaron el camino a su casa. El pequeño al llegar abrió el regalo de su profesor, encontrándose con un hermoso cuadro de él, su papá doncel y sus abuelos en una escena un tanto familiar, todos sonriendo. El sentimiento de amor familiar era transmitido por toda la pintura. Definitivamente se declararía, no quería perder la oportunidad de vivir un amor como el de sus abuelos, y que los protagonistas de aquella historia no pudieron.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 **Yukihana:** Si les gusto me alegro mucho, es una historia muy bonita a mi parecer. Gracias por leer~

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**

 **-se apagan las luces-**


End file.
